Club of Lonely Hearts
by snoogle goo
Summary: Bienvenido a la pagina de los corazones solitarios, aquí encontraras a cualquier tipo de Idol Japonés, y créanme… Cuando se dice CUALQUIER TIPO ES CUALQUIER TIPO, esta pagina varía a cualquier tipo de blog aficionado, ya que este cumple una característica, estos Idols han jurado nunca enamorarse, ¿Podrán ellos mantener esa promesa en pie? *****UA*****
1. PRIMERA ESCENA: Destrucción del set

**Club of Lonely Hearts:**

**Bienvenido a la pagina de los corazones solitarios, aquí encontraras a cualquier tipo de Idol Japonés, y créanme… Cuando se dice CUALQUIER TIPO ES CUALQUIER TIPO, esta pagina varía a cualquier tipo de blog aficionado, ya que este cumple una característica, estos Idols han jurado nunca enamorarse, ¿Podrán ellos mantener esa promesa en pie?**

**(Na/Lu) (Ga/Le) (Gra/Ju) (Jell/Er)**

* * *

**PRIMERA ESCENA: Destrucción del set; ¡CULPA DE CLUB OF LONELY HEARTS!**

Enchufó la pistola de rulos y la dejó en su mesita de noche bajo la peluca rosada corta que acababa de comprar, volteó detrás de ella y tomó la siguiente peluca esa que acababa de llegar hace un par de horas, cortesía de su madre, tenía algo de miedo y pena, pronto comenzaría la sesión de fotos, así que se puso de pie evitando tocar cualquier cosa que estuviera en el suelo (botas, zapatos, broches, ligas, el sándwich de chocolate que le había llevado Virgo, los peluches de dragones y miles de vestuarios) caminó a su armario y sacó su cosplay de Megurine Luka. Se colocó el vestido de tela Batman que se pegaba a su busto como si se tratara de una segunda piel.

Su teléfono sonó con la típica canción que traía pegada a su cabeza: The Love Song de LMC., el segundo opening del anime Nurarihyon no Mago Sennen Makyou. Observó el numero en la pantalla de su IPhone y una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro.

-¡Levy-chan! Pensé que no me llamarías.

-¿En serio? Dime Lu-chan ¿Quién es la que te ayuda para las sesiones fotográficas?

-Bueno Levy-chan, ¿Ya terminaste la página?- dijo la rubia mientas abría su Mac y entraba al buscador.

-Club of Lonely Hearts

La rubia se dió prisa parara ser la primera en registrarse, pero cuando esta se terminó de cargar quedó confundida. Algo había hecho Levy ahí.

**Página para uso exclusivo de IDOLS DE CUALQUIER TIPO**

**~Para registrarse llene los siguientes datos~**

**Si desea buscar a un Idol teclee su nombre**

Lucy puso en altavoz su teléfono y preguntó.

-¿Con qué nombre me registraste Levy-chan?

-Pues como todos te conocen Celestial Spirit

Lentamente escribió letra por letra, sintiendo el teclado sucumbir ante sus delgados dedos, cuando todo el nombre fue escrito en el buscador de la página a Lucy se le desencajó la boca de la cara.

Un fondo dorado con ramas rosas, su último modelaje de la moda Primavera-Verano de la diseñadora Evergreen… Sus adorados cosplays y fotos de los eventos de anime que ha asistido, inclusive ponían alguna que otra foto de sus padres.

-¡LEVY-CHAN TE QUEDÓ PERFECTA!

La chica que estaba del otro lado de la línea dejó escapar una risa divertida.

-¿Quién más está registrado en la página?

-Titania, Queen of Water, Princess Heaven, Kurogane, Salamander, creo que a Satan Soul, Ray King, Twin Dragons, Emperor of Ice, y algunos más Lu-chan…

Un extraño olor a plástico quemado inundó la habitación, la rubia de ojos chocolates giró para detectar de donde venía el aroma, pero cuando entendió que era lo que pasaba ya era tarde. La peluca que estaba bajo la pistola de rulos estaba en llamas.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito se escuchó por toda las casa Heartfilia. Su madre, la cual estaba en la habitación continua, al escuchar el grito de su hija corrió a su encuentro.

-¿Lucy que pasa?

Layla Heartfilia abrió los ojos de par en par, una bola de pelos rosa estaba completamente encendida.

-¡VIRGO TRAE AGUA!

* * *

La peli azul miró el reloj de la pared de su camerino, al percatarse bien del horario, tomó la peluca verde oscuro que estaba en la cabeza de unisel, abrió la puerta y una asistente le indicó el camino que seguiría para llegar a la sesión de fotos.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, se sentó en frente del grupo de rock, los cuales simulaban que estaban tocando intensamente. El intenso flashazo hizo que sus pupilas se contrajeran y los pupilentes aqua cubrieron el rastro.

Levy McGarden, mejor conocida como Solid Script por su gran conocimiento en literatura y letras, es una de las mejores modelos de ropa rockera y una seiyuu en formación, al igual que Celestial Spirit. Pero Solid Script es una modelo diferente y es que ella, la única marca que se atrevería a llevar y usar, es la misma que usa él.

"Kurogane" un músico y que últimamente anda metido en el mundo de la moda rockera.

La chica se sonrojó completamente, justo cuando un nuevo flash salió.

-Siga así señorita, casi acabamos

-¿En serio Gajeel? Jajajajajajajaja, yo sabía que esa chica te daría el batazo.

Un peli rosa, mejor conocido como Salamander, músico y compañero de la banda de Kurogane, es mejor cómico y actor que cantante, que últimamente se le había visto involucrado en la farándula junto a una albina de ojos azules.

Kurogane estaba molesto, tanto, que se veía su mandíbula tensa y una venita se le saltaba sin querer, Salamander no paraba de reír inclusive algunas lagrimitas salían de la risa.

-Denme un segundo chicos casi acabo con Solid Script, ¿Por qué no van a sentarse pos allá?- dijo la fotógrafa mientras apuntaba con su cabeza a un par de sillas que estaban dos metros más allá.

-"Se cumplió"- pensó McGarden mientras suspiraba, su sueño de ver al músico por fin se volvía realidad.

-Mejor cállate Salamander, no tengo ganas de estarte escuchando, es fin de semana y el viejo me dejará solo de nuevo para irse a pasear con su novia.

-¿Ah?¿Se irá de nuevo con la diseñadora de los trenes de Heartfilia?

Los ojos de la chica que estaba de frente se abrieron de par en par…

"**LEVY ESCUCHAR CONVERSACIONES AJENAS ES DE MALA EDUCACION, TU MADRE TE LO HA DICHO"** dijo su conciencia

"**PERO EL DIJO DISEÑADORA DE TRENES DE LOS HEARTFILIA Y MAMÁ ES LA ÚNICA QUE HACE ESO EN TODO JAPÓN"** respondió Levy a su voz interna

"**ENTONCES EL PADRE DE KUROGANE Y TU MADRE SON PAREJA" **reclamó por final la conciencia.

La madre de Levy Lily McGarden había sido dejada cuando la pequeña niña tenía apenas cinco años de edad, con la carrera de diseñadora de interiores y ni un solo lgar para desempeñarse, parecía que las mujeres tendían unos día negros, pero todo camió cuando los Trenes Heartfilia habían llegado a Japón y contrataron a bastante gente, entre ellos, a la madre de Levy, la cual se encargaba de diseña meticulosamente los trenes para darles un ambiente perfecto. Pero hacía dos años cuando Lily había quedado enamorada de un hombre trabajador de esa misma empresa, él se encargaba de los rieles y rutas.

-Señorita es la última foto por favor, ¿Podría posar diferente?

Levy se puso de pie y se llevó la mano derecha a la cadera se inclino para adelante y puso una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡Espera Titania-san!

Una mujer peli azul con piel de papel entró por las puertas del set a toda velocidad, su vestido verde menta se movía al ritmo de sus piernas, sus zapatillas plateadas las llevaba en la mano y su moño blanco había caído en medio de la persecución.

Detrás de ella una peli roja de flequillo largo corría con una espada en su mano moviéndola sin parar, el kimono morado ya se había roto por el intenso forcejeo de sus piernas en querer alcanzar a la mujer de papel.

Cuando por fin la alcanzó porque la pared se había atravesado la peli azul se arrodilló casi implorando piedad.

-Arrepientete… Sientate derecha y di tus últimas palabras, perderás tu cabeza.

-¡Juvia!- gritó Kurogane mientras alzaba la mano, así que ella corrió hacia él sin pensarlo.

-¡Gajeel-kun sálvame!- Juvia se abrazó al muchacho con fuerza usándolo de escudo humano.

-Gajeel quítate…

-¿Y si no quiero Erza?

Ante las palabras dichas por el moreno, la mujer de la espada se acercó lentamente moviendo sus manos con gran agilidad.

-¡EL MONSTUOERZA HA DESPERTADO HUYAN!

* * *

Dos set más adelante, los "Twin Dragon" seguían gravando la película "Light & Shadow", todas las escenas de la película iban bien en ese día, pero bien es quedarse cortos, iban perfectas, no había ni un solo error en las tomas, era el día de suerte para el director.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó la chica de peluca verdosa oscura mientras se metía en la mitad de la actuación.

-¡Ya llegué para la sesión de KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes corrió al ver a Titania corriendo con la espada en la mano.

-¡Cuidado!- la chica de cabellera negra tiró a uno de los actores, aplastándolo con su delantera.

-¿Lu-chan estás bien?

-Levy-chan ¿Eres tú?

La de peluca verde oscuro pensó lo que había hecho "La he liado" pensó.

-¡Espera!

Erza golpeó una lámpara, haciendo que una gran estantería cayera sobre Levy de no ser porque otro actor se arrojó para salvarla. La lámpara se prendió en llamas y el huno llegó a los extinguidores, haciendo que estos arrojaran agua.

* * *

**Información del Idol:**

**Nombre:** Celestial Spirit

**Nombre Real:** Lucy Heartfilia

**Edad:** 17 años

**Motivo del nombre de Idol:** Lucy Heartfilia ah enamorado a mas de una persona, sin importar el signo zodiacal que sea.

**Ocupación:** Estudiante, modelo, cosplayer profesional, escritora y seiyuu

**Información de su vida**: Lucy comenzó a modelar desde los ocho años con ayuda de su madre, ha ganado concursos de belleza , a los diez años se interesó en la escritura y desde entonces ha publicado varias novelas bajo el nombre de **WIZARD_MAGIC_SPIRIT **conoció a Levy McGarden a la edad de siete años y han sido mejores amigas desde siempre, adora tomar un café helado dulce y caminar en la playa.


	2. SEGUNDA ESCENA: De Helena a la cena

**Acto dos: El emperador del hielo y la reina del agua... El actor y la modelo.**

Tomó ese nuevo bikini cortesía de la "Casa del verano" era un top morado de bolitas blancas y una falda-micro short del mismo color y modelo que el top, tomó la sombrilla rosa con corazones y se acomodó en la arena.

-Señorita Seas, ¿Podría sonreír mas para la cámara?

La peli azul sonrió más y el flash de la cámara atravesó su rostro.

-¡Eso es perfecto Water-san!

Un chico peli blanco que estaba a diez metros de la sesión de fotos comenzó a animar a la chica que estaba modelando, saco una pancarta la cual estaba dibujada la chica peli azul y piel de papel con miles de corazones y estrellitas.

La que estaba en frente no pudo evitar alejarse y mirar para otro lado haciéndose la desentendida y confundida.

-¿Señorita Seas?- dijo su ayudante Mariann mientras le daba una botella de agua.

-Gracias Mariann... Abrió la botella y se la llevo a sus pálidos y rosados labios para beber el liquido, una gota de agua salió de su camino y comenzó a correr por el cuerpo de la fémina.

-Señorita Water, al parecer después del la sesión de fotos habrá un casting para la novela "Helena, historia de las pasiones" y le he conseguido una oportunidad para actuar, ¿Que dice?- dijo su asistente mientras se acomodaba los lentes y mostraba su tablilla de itinerarios.

-Juvia acepta la idea, terminando esto Mariann y Juvia irán a ver la novela.  
Su asistente sonrió con gusto y miro hacia el otro lado, buscando al conductor del carro, cuando le hizo la Sena su asistente se acomodo las largas hebras verdes y camino rápidamente.

-¡Dense prisa quiero las mejores ropas para le señorita Seas, tiene una importante presentación! Las mujeres del staff comenzaron a buscar dentro de la maleta un atuendo adecuado para la situación.

-¡Eso es perfecto!- gritó Juvia mientras apuntaba a las prendas que sacaron en ese instante. Unos jeans gastados y rotos de manera artística, una blusa negra con un corazón plateado pintado en la parte superior izquierda, la cual haría realzar sus ojos y perfeccionar mas su piel tersa.  
Media hora después de la sesión de fotos Mariann acompaño a Seas a su camerino para cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse para el siguiente acto.

-Juvia se siente algo nerviosa- dijo la peli azul mientras cerraba sus ojos para que su asistente le aplicara un poco de sombra color piel con brillos en los párpados.

-Usted tranquila Juvia-san, esto saldrá bien- le animo la mujer mientras sacaba de la bolsa de maquillaje un poco de gloss rosado

. -Juvia confiará en Mariann.

*^*^*^Set de filmación de "Helena, historia de las pasiones"^*^*^*

-¡Dejen de estar arrojando hielo en mi set!- grito el anciano director mientras arrojaba agua hirviendo al par de actores que parecían más niños queriendo molestar a su madre.

-¡Supéralo Gray soy mejor que tú!- grito el peli blanco mientras detrás de el fondo de la obra "La casa de los cuchillos danzantes" caminaba con el fondo de una luna monstruosa y miles de estrellas haciendo creer al publico presente que Lyon Vastia era uno de los mejores actores.

-Soñar es gratis... Fue lo único que respondió el peli azul mientras perdía su playera polo de color aqua.

-¡Muy bien que pasen las aspirantes a Helena! Con el grito del director comenzaron a pasar un grupo de chicas, cada una de ellas traía un numerito pegado en su espalda.

-Numero 178 pase por favor. Una mujer de cabellera blanca y ojos de muñeca camino a paso lento y se coloco en medio del set. -Muy bien Señorita Soriano... Podría darme una serie de novelas en las cual ha actuado.- la voz del director se hizo sonar en el set y todos miraron a la mujer de cabellos blancos.

-¿Esto no es para leer los horóscopos o los signos zodiacales?- ante su interrogante la de cabellos blancos mostró una serie de Barajas del tarot.

-No, esto es para encontrar a la actriz principal de la novela...

-Me equivoque de set, permiso. Con la salida de Soriano entro otra mujer, una chica castaña que llevaba un top negro y unos jeans blancos, además de una infalible botella de cerveza cargando en la mano derecha.

-Muy bien señorita Cana Alberona, podría iniciar... ¿Que mierda hace?

Alberona en su estado etílico lo que hizo fue caminar hacia la cama que habían preparado para el escenario y se acostó a dormir.

-¡Seguridad saquen a esa borracha de allí!- dijo una mujer del staff -¡Water es su turno! Preocupada y alarmada Juvia dejó el libreto en su asiento y a pasos presurosos llegó al centro del escenario. -Bien señorita Water, todo mundo sabe que tiene una larga historia en el modelaje y un poco en el teatro, pero esta seria la primera vez que usted decide actuar para la pantalla chica, muy bien comencemos...

-Escena 5 parte 3 ¡Acción!

Lyon Vastia arrojó un vaso de vidrio, rozando la mejilla de la chica de piel de papel e impactándose en la pared, a unos quince centímetros al lado del Fullbuster.

-¿Entonces decides quedarte con ese idiota?- pregunto el peliblanco mientras tomaba de los hombros a ella y la sacudía un poco, si Water estaba nerviosa y un poco apenada, así que la sangre se alojo en sus mejillas tiñéndolas de rojo carmín.

-Helena... Helena lo siente, esta muy confundida.

-Déjala Elahiia, es su decisión.- el peli negro le tomó la mano a Juvia y la atrajo hacia el mismo, escudándola con su pecho.

-Klaus-sama...- murmuro con tono suave la mujer.

-¡Corten, Corte! ¡Esa es mi Helena! Todos los que estaban en el set comenzaron a gritar de alegría y unas cuantas lagrimitas se conglomeraron en los ojitos azules de Juvia.

-Juvia esta feliz de haber conseguido el papel. - Cuando la chica se giró al Vastia, se confundió. Este hombre estaba sonrojado y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. -Vastia-sama... ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto la peli azul mientras se acercaba a el.

-¡Me he enamorado!

* * *

Encendió su Mac e ingreso la contraseña, se levanto del escritorio y busco entre sus libreros el borrador del capitulo de su novela, era Martes, es decir, el día en que la novela debe de actualizarse. Cuando la sesión de su computador fue abierta abrió Word a la vez que entraba a Facebook.

-Actualizaciones...

Levy te ha etiquetado en una foto

Loke te ha mandado una solicitud de candy crush

Anónimo te ha agregado al grupo "Club of Lonely Hearts"

-¿Ah? Confundida entro al grupo y vio a todos los integrantes.

Laxus Dreyar,

Levy McGarden,

Stig Eucliffe,

Mirajane Strauss,

Erza Scarlet,

Natsu Dragneel,

Gajeel Redfox,

Lucy Heartfilia,

Rogue Cheney,

Juvia Loxar,

Gray Fullbuster,

Wendy Marvell.

Busco entre todas las opciones el "Abandonar grupo" pero cuando lo encontró y pulso se enojó...

-¡¿Por qué esta opción no esta disponible?!- decidió ignorar el grupo y comenzó a transcribir, redactar y crear un nuevo capitulo, sino fuera porque su computadora estaba comenzando a sonar como loca. Guardo el documento y apareció la pantalla de Facebook.

Treinta actualizaciones en menos de veinte minutos. Abrió el icono del mundito y un nombre ya leído aparecía en ellas.

"Natsu Dragneel ha publicado en Lonely Hearts" fue de inmediato al grupo y se cayo de la silla.

Natsu Dragneel: ¿Quién me metió al grupo?

Fue directo a comentar.

Lucy Heartfilia: ¡Yo digo lo mismo!

Levy McGarden: ¿Por qué alguien crearía un grupo con la página que hice?

Lucy Heartfilia: ¡Levy-chan! ¿No has sido tú?

Levy McGarden: ¡Claro que no Lu-chan!

Gajeel Redfox: ¡¿Que mierdas es este grupo?!

Natsu Dragneel: Cabeza de metal... ¿Va a haber ensayo de la banda?

Gajeel Redfox: ¡Claro que si idiota!, pero solo unas dos horas, el viejo va a salir a cenar con su novia, quiere que lo acompañe a conocer la "Familia"

Natsu Dragneel: Salúdame al viejo!

Lucy Heartfilia: Levy-chan ¿Tu mama hoy no salía con su novio y su hijo?

Levy McGarden: ¡La cena! Lu-chan te dejo debo arreglarme.

Lucy Heartfilia: ...

Wendy Marvell: ¿Qué es este grupo?

Natsu Dragneel: ¡Wendy! ¿Como estas?

Wendy Marvell: Natsu-san Hola

Juvia Loxar: ¿Juvia acepto unirse al grupo?

Lucy Heartfilia: ¿Juvia?...

Gray Fullbuster: Cerebro de Magma, ¿Por que me añadiste a este grupo?

Juvia Loxar: ¡GRAY-SAMA!

Gray Fullbuster: (?)

Lucy Heartfilia: Yo mejor me dedico a hacer lo mío.

* * *

La joven Loxar ahora descansaba en su habitación su atuendo consistía en una blusita de seda de tirantes y un short que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos de color naranja. Estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama con la tableta, a un costado estaba el libreto de la novela. El sonido sordo de la manera golpearse con los nudillos gruesos llamó su atención, dejó el aparato de lado y se sentó correctamente.

-Adelante.

Silver entró a la habitación y se postro en medio de esta.

-Su baño está listo señorita Juvia.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la mujer pálida y salio rumbo a la tina, el mayor no perdió tiempo y caminpo a la tableta de la jovencita.

FOTOS DE GRAY FULLBUSTER

-Álbumes: Vacaciones en Italia- Fiesta en Febrero- modelaje en Pegasus- Más 104 por mostrar.

Si, se molestó, tiró la servilleta a un lado y salió de la habitación.

* * *

El hombre de cabellos blancos no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación , la revista que había comprado era de la edición VESTIDOS DE FIESTA PRIMAVERA VERANO, cuya protagonista era SEAS, la chica que estaba a su costado de cabellos rosas y ojos azulados cual zafiro, ahora era ignorada de manera olímpica.

-Lyan… ¡ESCUCHAME!- gritó Cheria mientras brincaba de desesperación.

-Roxanne, necesito que busques a alguien que me diga… ¿Quién es esta dama?

* * *

Corría en su habitación de un lado a otro, parecía un mini tornado en acción, sin duda alguna su madre la espiaba y se regocijaba con lo que pasaba.  
Su hija estaba más preocupada que nada en causar una buena impresión ante una persona que quizás no le agradaría. Arrojó todos los vestidos de fiesta a la cama, tenía demasiados, todos como paga a las sesiones que hacía, si Solid Script era muy solicitada.

-Vamos Levy tranquila- dijo su madre mientras entraba a la destrozada habitación.

-Es que… ¿Qué me pongo?- gritó histérica.

-Levy… Tienes el quíntuple de vestidos que yo. Ponte este.

Su madre le extendió un vestido Negro con corte corazón, la tela era tornasol, plisado a partir de la cintura y falda en corte circular, la parte del final llevaba aplicaciones de pequeños corazones en color rojo.  
-Y te peino un poquito, más un poco de maquillaje y…

La peli azul salió disparada al baño. Se colocó el vestido y se miró ante el espejo de cuerpo completo, se sentía ¿Incómoda?, ¿Apenada?.

-Y si no le agrado- dijo para si misma en voz baja.

-Levy-chan en quince minutos vendrán a recogernos.

Eso fue el detonante, corrió y sacó la primera caja de zapatos que encontró, zapatillas negras con muy poco tacón, se abrochó la correa y se sentó frente al tocador, mientras su madre le desenredaba los hilos azulados ella pasaba un poco de polvo por su cara, y el rímel negro hizo juego a sus ojos, su madre le colocó un sencillo broche de mariposa en el pequeño peinado y suspiró.  
-¿Qué pasa mamá?- preguntó la pequeña mientras se daba vuelta para darle de frente a su madre.

-Pensaba… ¿Y si las cosas se hacen más serías Levy?

-¿Serias?

-Ya sabes si formamos una "Familia"

La ilusión de una familia siempre estuvo en la cabeza de la pequeña pero nunca lo dijo, su madre siempre estaba ocupada en el trabajo, así que lo que podía hacer era dar menos preocupaciones.

-Entonces si tu quieres hagamos una familia.

EL sonido de un auto pitando afuera de casa llamó la atención de las dos.

-Ya han llegado Levy

Tanto madre e hija caminaron a la sala, no sin antes que la McGarden menor tomara un libro nuevo.  
Una camioneta, relativamente nueva y de color negro estaba en la entrada, de la cabina del piloto salió un hombre de cabello azul platinado, su cabello llegaba a la altura de los hombros, era alto, fornido… ¿Qué le vió su madre?.

-Lily, perdón por la demora, pero Gajeel se negaba a salir bien arreglado- se excusó el mayor

-¿Gajeel?

-Tranquilo Metalicana, no pasa nada, tampoco Levy se daba por escoger el vestido.

Levy giró a ver a su madre la cual reía ante su propio comentario, ¿Por qué la echaba de cabeza?.

-Este bien, lo mejor es que nos demos prisa a salir, las reservaciones son para las siete de la noche, y ya vamos un poco tarde.

-Si.

Cuando la chica se subió al auto una voz gruesa y conocida le sacó de quicio.

-¿Tú serás mi hermana? Eres una enana.

Si, Gajeel Redfox… Un corto circuito ocurrió en su cabeza, tomó su teléfono y discretamente le tomó una foto, entró a Facebook y la publicó.

Levy McGarden ha publicado una foto –Lucy Heartfilia está etiquetada  
Comentarios: ¡Lu-chan! ¡El hijo de el novio de mi mamá es Gajeel!  
-Foto publicada en Lonely Hearts-  
-a Sting Eucliffe le gusta esto.

**"Respira Levy 1-2-3-4-5-6…"**

-Enana, ¿Qué piensas?

-Que te importa- respondió grosera mientras ocultaba su sonrojo detrás de la enciclopedia de Dragones: Criaturas imponentes de la magia.

-Levy- le corrigió su madre mientras le observaba por el retrovisor.

El peli negro de ojos rojos se burlo de ella.

Simplemente frunció su rostro, levantó la enciclopedia y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

* * *

**Información del Idol**:

**Nombre:** Salamander

**Nombre real:** Natsu Dragneel

**Edad:** 18 años

**Motivo del nombre de Idol:** Apodado Salamander por culpa de un malentendido con su amigo Gray Fullbuster.

**Ocupación:** Estudiante, Modelo, Músico y Actor

**Información de su vida:** Dese chico ha sido demasiado inteligente en las cosas que le interesan, es juguetón inmaduro e inclusive celoso la mayoría del tiempo, es feliz siempre y cuando tenga a su lado a Happy, un gato azul, su "hermano" es Gajeel Redfox, ellos dos junto a un par de chicos más componen la banda "Dragon Slayer"


End file.
